


Slices

by satin_doll



Series: Life [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satin_doll/pseuds/satin_doll
Summary: John and Molly discover a side of Sherlock they didn't know about.





	Slices

The aroma that greeted John on the walk outside 221B was unlike anything he could ever imagine he would find there. He stood for a moment, inhaling deeply, his mind filling with visions prompted by the smell, even his body responding with visceral memory he’d never have suspected he’d retained. 

He pushed open the door, and took the stairs two at a time. Both doors to the flat were wide open (which helped explain the strength of the aroma on the street) and he immediately turned to the kitchen door, stopping just inside and gaping at the sight before him. 

Sherlock turned to him immediately.

“John! This is...amazing! You will never believe how easy it is! Ah, they’ve finally come up with something that is not only useful, but beautiful in its simplicity, in its extraordinary…” Sherlock broke off and turned to the worktop, busying himself with something there, as John swept his gaze around the kitchen, taking in a dazzling array of implements - most of which he never dreamed he’d find littering the kitchen of this flat.

Sherlock whipped around again and hurried across to John, balancing another astonishing something on a plate. He held the plate up to John’s nose and demanded, “Just smell that! Isn’t it incredible?” before slowly turning and depositing the plate on the table. 

“Sherlock? What’s going on? When did this happen? I could smell it all the way outside…” 

John took a few steps into the kitchen and shrugged off his jacket, still marvelling the display that filled the room. 

“Two days ago. Molly did it. I haven’t been able to stop, well, except to let the thing cool down between batches…”

“So Molly is to blame for this.” John shook his head, not bothering to hide his grin. 

“Oh yesss! Molly is truly extraordinary, the most alert, inventive, curious, perceptive, divine woman who ever lived! She has changed my life!” With that he held yet another plate to his own nose and inhaled deeply before he snatched up the object it held and stuffed it into his mouth, making appreciative “Mmmm” sounds as he closed his eyes. John almost laughed aloud at the expression on Sherlock’s face, thinking to himself that context was everything and that was one expression he only ever wanted to see on Sherlock’s face in the kitchen, with food the cause.

The front door opened and closed and footsteps clattered up the stairs accompanied by the rustle of a number of plastic bags. 

John turned to see Molly, burdened with bags of what looked like groceries, grinning hello at him.

“I haven’t been able to get him away from that thing. I had to go get more ingredients, second trip, we ran out of everything so quickly…” she huffed as she moved past him and looked around for a place to deposit her bags.

John quickly shoved jars and plates out of the way to make room for the bags. 

Molly grinned at him and watched as Sherlock grabbed the a bag and started pulling things out of it. 

“Did you get the dried cranberries…? Ah. Thank you, Molly! This is going to be exquisite!” Sherlock turned away to the bench again ripped open the package. 

Molly put her hand on John’s shoulder and urged him back out the kitchen door to the landing.

“He’s been like this for two days.” She giggled, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. “I don’t want him to think I’m making fun of him, but it’s so funny!”

“Who’d have thought that it would be so simple to distract him?” John chuckled. “I wish I’d thought of it years ago. But back then he probably would have tried cooking fingers or eyeballs in it.”

“Oh, I don’t know. He might have come up with some extraordinary mixture that we could have sold and made millions!” And with that they were both off into paroxysms of giggles. 

Sherlock suddenly appeared in the doorway, a plate in each hand, each containing a warm slice of bread slathered with butter and jam. John and Molly each straightened up and tried their best to contain themselves while surreptitiously wiping tears from their eyes. Each expected indignation followed by pouting from Sherlock, but he surprised them by grinning at them and holding out the plates. 

“Next up is cranberry-pecan loaf. I hope you’re hungry, John.” And he disappeared into the kitchen again. 

Molly and John looked at each other and grinned. “Shall we?” said John, motioning with his plate to the other doorway. “It really does smell delicious. I don’t suppose there’s any tea…” 

“Tea’s in the pot on the table, John. Help yourself,” Sherlock called. 

“I don’t guess I’ll ever have to buy another loaf of bread now that we have a bread machine,” Molly sighed, as she bit into her slice. “Just loads and loads of ingredients.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own experience with a bread-machine-obsessed partner.


End file.
